W (Two World) ChanBaek Ver
by Gradita's Story
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] Park Chanyeol, pria dengan masa lalu yang kelam. Hanya satu tujuan hidup dan kesuksesannya, mencari pembunuh keluarganya. Alur cerita yang menarik banyak perhatian, sebelum Byun Baekhyun, seorang dokter muda mengacaukan aturan hidup Park Chanyeol. Terjebak dalam dua dunia berbeda. Cinta dan pembalasan dendam. Remake. ChanBaek. GS.
1. Chapter 1

**W (Two World)**

Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun . Kang Seulgi . Park Jinyoung (JR GOT7) . Byun Sun Moo (OC) . Zhang Yixing . Kim Junmyeon

And Other

Romance . Drama

Remake Drama Korea W

GS

T

.

.

.

Prolog

" _Haruskah Kita menuju cabang olahraga lain di Olimpiade Athena 2004?"_

" _Ada kabar baik di cabang menembak" sahut rekan perempuannya di samping kiri._

" _Betul"_

" _Sekarang di area menembak, pertandingan final untuk Pria Pistol 50m sedang berlangsung. Tanpa di duga aksi Park Chanyeol dari Korea sangat baik. Dia masih muda, tapi sangat bagus, padahal dia baru duduk di kelas 11. Semoga dia memenangkan medali emas saat dia bias mengatasi tekanannya"_

" _Betul"_

" _Dengan harapan bisa membawa medali emas, kami akan melaporkan langsung dari area menembak"_

 _Sebuah siaran berita olahraga sore itu menyiarkan berita tentang pertandingan tembak dalam event Olimpiade Athena 2004. Layar-layar besar di pinggir jalan, layar tv di stasiun kereta hingga bandara seolah berlomba untuk menayangkan event olahraga yang sedang ramai di perbincangkan._

 _Siaran yang awalnya menampilkan dua orang pembawa berita—seorang laki-lai berbadan gempal dan perempuan cantik dengan rambut di kepang satu dalam ruang siaran, kini beralih pada gedung olahraga cukup luas yang tidak begitu di padati penonton._

 _Markopuolo Olimpiade._

 _Korea Selatan di wakili oleh Park Chanyeol. Atlet tembak muda yang berasal dari distrik Daejun. Usianya baru menginjak 17 tahun saat ia terpilih sebagai tim nasional, mewakili Korea Selatan di ajang Internasional Olimpiade Athena 2004. Dan pertandingan ini merupakan pertandingan debut internasional pertamanya._

 _Table skor yang terpampang di layar seolah dapat mengejutkan penduduk Korea Selatan yang saat ini menyaksikan pertandingan. Meskipun berharap banyak, namun tidak ada yang menyangka sebelumnya bahwa atlet muda dan tampan itu mampu bersaing ketat melawan atlet-atlet kelas dunia dari berbagai Negara dengan mengambil peringkat pertama dengan total skor sejauh 635.1 poin, di susul oleh Ivan Asimov dari Ukraina dengan total skor 633.7 poin._

 _Ini adalah ronde ke delapan, para atlet siap menembak. Park Chanyeol dengan kacamata khususnya terlihat focus pada papan sasaran. Sebuah pistol yang juga di siapkan khusus untuk pertandingan telah berada di genggamannya dan mengarah tepat ke papan sasaran._

 _Dor! Dor!_

 _Suara desingan peluru bergantian terdengar dari para peserta. Park Chanyeol dan Ivan Asimov bergantian menembakkan peluru mereka. Para penonton dan pelatih menunggu dengan was-was, sampai akhirnya papan skor milik masing-masing pemain berdenting._

 _10.2 poin untuk Park Chanyeol. Penonton bersorak, komentator semakin bersemangat memeberikan komentar-komentarnya. Dan tentu saja sang pelatih sekaligus ayah kandungnya, Park Chanho terlihat sangat puas. Park Chanyeol masih bertahan di posisi pertama._

" _Bagus Chan! Tetap tenang dan focus"_

 _Meskipun tidak berbalik, tapi Chanyeol dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara sang ayah. Menarik nafas satu kali, ia kembali mengisi peluru pada pistolnya._

" _Bersiap. 3, 2, 1.. mulai"_

 _Dor! Dor!_

 _Kembali, suara peluru bersahutan dalam gedung olahraga yang cukup hening. Park Chanho menoleh kea rah papan skor bahkan sebelum benda tersebut berdenting. Chanyeol harus puas dengan 7.9 poin yang membuatnya turun ke posisi kedua, menggantikan Ivan Asimov yang kini berada di posisi pertama._

 _Chanyeol terlihat cukup kecewa. Beberapa kali ia meregangkan otot tangannya. Tembakan terakhir di mulai beberapa saat lagi. Chanyeol terlihat memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengembalikan fokus. Peluru terakhir telah ia sematkan ke dalam pistol. Tangannya terangkat, matanya tidak sedikitpun beralih dari papan sasaran. Fokusnya hanya pada pistol, peluru, papan sasaran dan skor memuaskan._

" _Bersiap. 3, 2, 1…mulai"_

 _Dor! Dor!_

 _Satu persatu para peserta melepas tembakan. Tapi berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini Park Chanyeol masih menargetkan tembakannya. Bahkan saat waktu tersisa 75 detik lagi, fokusnya msih bertahan. Para penonton hampir menahan nafas, menunggu bagaimana kiranya hasil akhir pertandingan hari ini._

" _Chan, tembak. Tembak langsung" ayahnya berbisik dari belakang, heran dengan sang anak yang masih belum ingin menembak._

 _5.._

 _Tangannya sedikit bergetar._

 _4.._

 _Chanyeol kembali menguasai diri._

 _3.._

 _Fokus._

 _2.._

 _Jemarinya bergerak menarik pelatuk._

 _1.._

 _Dor!_

 _Peluru terakhir akhirnya menembuas papan sasaran. Hening. Penonton menunggu skor, sang ayah bahkan menggigit jari. Dari dekat, dapat terlihat jelas papan skor yang berlubang tepat di bagian tengah. Chanyeol bahkan melepas kacamatanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya._

 _Ding!_

" _10.9!"_

" _10.9!"_

 _Para komentator bergantian menyerukan hasil akhir dari skor pertandingan hari ini. Suara riuh tepuk tangan penonton memenuhi seluruh gedung. Senyum lebar terlukis di wajah tampan Park Chanyeol sebelum berlari memeluk ayahnya yang melompat sengan ke dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat melihat sang ayah menangis haru dalam pelukannya. Satu persatu blitz kamera menyorotnya. Para komentator tak hentinya member pujiandi sertai sorakan para penonton._

" _Bintang besar telah terlahir hari ini!"_

 _ **PARK CHANYEOL MEMENANGKAN MEDALI EMAS UNTUK KATEGORI PRIA PISTON 50M**_

.

.

.

 _Kediaman keluarga Park telihat nyaman msekipun tidak sebesar rumah para konglomerat di luar sana. Dinding sampai lantainya terbuat dari kayu. Suasana yang di dominasi warna coklat menambah hangatnya kebersamaan empat anggota keluarga yang terlihat antusias menonton pertandingan bola di televise. Di salah satu sudut tepat di belakang sofa, berjejer rapi piala-piala dengn eragam pertandingan. Sedangkan di dinding bagian tas piala, beberapa medali terpajang dengan bangga di sertai foto-foto keluarga Park._

 _Anak bungsu laki-laki dari keluarga Park bersorak paling nyaring untuk menyemangati pemain favoritnya, diikuti oleh sang ayah. Sang ibu dan anak perempuan satu-satunya juga tak mau kalah. Suara mereka bersahut-sahutan di ruang keluarga yang tidak terlalu luas itu._

 _Cklek!_

" _Itu kau Chan? Kenapa lama sekali?" sang ibu rumah tangga segera beranjak dari sofa saat mendengar suara pintu utama terbuka._

" _Kemana saja kau, tak nonton pertandingan penting ini?" sahut sang ayah._

 _nyonya Park masih tersenyum untuk menyambut kedatangan anak sulungnya saat sesuatu membuatnya terhenti dengan raut wajah yang begitu terkejut._

 _Brak!_

 _Suara ganjil yang terdengar oleh tuan Park tak ayal membuatnya beranjak. Melangkah beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi._

" _Sayang?" ucapnya saat melihat tubuh sang istri yang tergelatak kaku di dekat pintu. "Sayang?" ucapnya lagi, belum memahami kondisi yang terjadi saat tiba-tiba seseorang dengan sarung tangan dan coat kulit hitam mendekat ke arahnya dengan moncong pistol yang mengarah tepat ke keningnya. Stiker bendera Korea Selatan tertempel di salah satu gagang pistol._

 _Dor!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ini berita utama hari ini. Dua hari yang lalu, kami mnyampaikan berita bahwa seluruh keluarga di Sangdo-dong tertembak oleh pistol. Polisi melihat Park Chanyeol, si peraih medali emas Olimpiade Athena 2004 yang juga merupakan anggota keluarga korban sebagai tersangka utama. Pelatih Tim Tembak Nasional, Park Chanho, beserta istrinya Yoon Mi Ho, dan putrid mereka Soo Yeon, putra mereka Joon Seok di temukan di tembak mati di ruang tamu rumah mereka. Pagi hari tanggal 15. Sementara menginvestigasi Park Chanyeol yang tidak berada di rumah saat itu, polisi menemukan banyak keraguan tentang keberadaannya hari itu. selain itu, pistol yang di gunakan untuk membunuh mereka di temukan di tempat sampah tak jauh dari TKP."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ada dua orang yang melihatmu saat itu di pintu belakang" suara serak dari pria berumur 40 akhir itu masih terdengar begitu mengintimidasi bagi Park Chanyeol. Ruangan kecil dan pengap itu menjadi sebuah ketakutan baginya. Pria tinggi itu tidak pernah takut pada tempat sempit sebelumnya. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia meragukannya._

" _Bagaimana kau menjelaskannya?" ujar pria yang lebih tua, membuat tubuh Chanyeol bergetar tanpa diinginkan. Matanya menjelajah setiap sudut ruang interogasi seolah ada ratusan pasang mata yang memperhatikannya._

 _Ia takut, dan bingung._

" _Kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu seminggu sebelum kejadian" tatapan intens itu masih terarah padanya. "Kemudian kau cerita pada temanmu, kalau ayahmu itu menjengkelkan dan kau ingin ayahmu mati. Apa benar begitu?"_

 _Chanyeol mengambil nafas dengan berat. Dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya dan berkata bahwa semua bukan ulahnya. "Ti..ti-tidak" tapi dia tidak bisa._

" _Benarkah?"kedua tangan yang tadinya menumpu dagu pria yang lebih tua di turunkan, sehingga kini tubuhnya bersandar di kursi. "Aku mengerti kau ingin hidup sendiri" suara sedikit berbisik itu semakin memojokkan Chanyeol._

 _Pria dengan kemeja gading serta dasi garis-garis hitam dan putih itu bangkit dari kursinya. Membuat suara decitan kaki kursi dengan lantai yang cukup berisik. Di bawah meja, kedua tangan Chanyeol saling meremas, tidak hentinya berkeringat sejak pertama kali ia memasuki ruangan—bukan, bahkan sejak pertama kali ia di bawa paksa ke kantor polisi._

 _Pria itu menghampirinya, berjalan dengan kedua tangan di saku. Chanyeol merasa sesutau yang buruk akan terjadi saat pria itu berdiri di belakang, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu si pemilik marga Park dengan pijitan yang sama sekali tidak bisa membuat Chanyeol rileks._

 _Bahkan Chanyeol hampir menahan nafas saat pria itu berbisik di belakang kepalanya._

" _Tetap saja, kau tidak bisa menembak ayahmu." Ujarnya. Tangannya yang tadi berada di bahu kanan Chanyeol beralih ke surai pekat lelaki 18 tahun itu. Menggenggamnya. Menghentak. Kemudian mendorong hingga kepala Chanyeol membentur meja cukup keras. "Kau menembak ibu yang berusaha melarangmu"_

 _Seharusnya Chanyeol mengelak dan balik mendorong pria di belakangnya. Bukannya mengatupkan rahangnya sambil menahan desakan pria di belakangnya._

" _Kau hilang kendali dan menembak mati semua keluargamu"_

 _Tidak!_

" _Apa? Kau terlalu takut mati setelah membunuh mereka?"_

 _Bukan aku!_

" _Kau kabur, lalu kembali dan menangis di depan foto orang tuamu?!"_

 _Ayah…Ibu…_

" _Kau tahu orang memanggilmu apa?" ujar pria tua dengan suara yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. "Sampah masyarakat" serta penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. "Kau harusnya terisolasi dari masyarakat selamanya. Itulah tugasku. Kau mengerti?"_

 _Kepala Chanyeol masih menempel di meja bahkan setelah pria dengan aroma menyengat itu meninggalkan ruangan. Urat-urat di pelipisnya terlihat menonjol, entah kemarahan seperti apa yang di rasakannya. Atau rasa bersalah yang tidak masuk akal. Air mata mengalir melewati hidung mancung nya._

 _Ia hanya berharap akan segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Park Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat kaca pembatas di tekan dengan cukup keras oleh pamannya, seolah bisa menyingkirkan penghalang itu dari sana._

" _Chanyeol" panggil paman. "Jaksa yang bertanggung jawab, Han Cheol Ho orang yang berambisi besar. Dia berharap menjadi seorang politikus. Dia berusaha memecahkan kasusmu karena kau semata-mata terkenal"_

 _Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa jabatan bisa membuat seseorang sekejam ini padanya. Demi Tuhan, dia juga korban dalam kasus ini._

 _Sudah berhari-hari ia berada di sel tahanan. Sang paman juga sudah menyewa pengacara untuk membantunya. Namun seolah berada di lorong gelap yang tak berujung, tak ada titik terang dalam masalah yang saat ini ia hadapi._

 _Tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Orang-orang yang dulu mendukungnya kini bahkan berbalik melempar bara api ke seluruh tubuhnya._

 _Semua bukti entah bagaimana mengarah padanya. Ketidak adaanya di rumah saat kejadian, pistol yang di gunakannya saat pertandingan satu tahun lalu yang kemudian di temukan polisi di dekat kediamannya. Park Chanyeol seperti lampu jalanan yang di tabrak oleh mobil, namun lampu jalanan yang harus robohkan. Chanyeol menatap lengannya yang di borgol. Ada ruam merah di sekeliling pergelangan tangannya karena tidak biasa dengan besi berbentuk bulat itu. Namun bukan itu yang dia fikirkan._

 _Benarkah tangan ini telah membunuh kedua orang tua serta adik-adiknya?_

" _Tidak boleh begini" suara paman kembali membuatnya mendongak. "Juga, kami mengadakan acara pemakaman karena kita tidak bisa menundanya lagi."_

 _Chanyeol tidak merasakan matanya memanas, namun air matanya menetes. Kesakitan itu di rasakannya lagi. Semua orang mungkin menganggapnya pembunuh, sampah masyarakat, dan segala hal buruk tentangnya. Mereka hanya menilai dari apa yang mereka lihat. Jika ada yang bertanya siapa yang paling kehilangan? Tentu saja jawabannya Chanyeol._

 _Setiap hari yang di lakukannya di balik sel tahanan yang sempit dan pengap hanyalah menangis. Dia tidak pernah secengeng ini dulunya. Keluarganya selalu ada untuk mendukung dan menenangkannya saat ia terpuruk. Namun kini, harta berharganya telah di ambil, meninggalkannya bersama mimpi buruk yang akan terus menghantuinya._

" _Kami menguburkan semua keluargamu di bukit. Jangan khawatir" ujar paman lagi berusaha tidak membuat keponakannya semakin terpuruk. "Yang kuat ya. Kami akan berusaha yang terbaik. Tetaplah betahan." bahkan paman tidak menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar._

 _Chanyeol terisak makin keras._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Mengingat waktu dan bukti kejahatannya, sulit berasumsi bahwa ini adalah kejahatan atas dorongan hati. Merencanakan membunuh keluarga sendiri adalah kejahatan yang mengerikan dan mengejutkan serta melanggar hokum moral. Selain itu, terdakwa adalah atlet terkenal. Sebagai idola remaja, insiden ini sangat mengejutkan."_

 _Suasana hening ruang pengadilan yang di penuhi oleh saksi, serta para hakim yang siap menghakimi Park Chanyeol seolah begitu mendukung tuduhan yang dilontarkan dengan ringan oleh Han Cheol Ho. Park Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapan tiga orang hakim seolah menjadi mayat hidup. Badannya kurus dengan mata sembab serta bibir kering yang mengelupas. Kepalanya menoleh dengan kaku ke arah kiri. Menatap Jaksa Han yang terus memojokkannya. Senyum remeh dapat Chanyeol lihat di ujung bibir pria tua itu._

" _Untuk mengingatkan masyarakat akan bahaya, saya minta hukuman seberat-beratnya untuk Park Chanyeol." mata mereka saling bertatapan. Chanyeol bersumpah melihat kilatan kelicikan di mata pria berjubah hitam-marun itu. "Yaitu, hukuman mati."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

To Be Continued….

Hadir lagi dengan remake drama W :D

ChanBaek is here~~~~

Ini masih prolog. Baekhyun muncul di chapter depan. Saya mengetik ini sambil nonton dramanya. Jadi maaf kalau bahasanya amburadul /.\ banyak typo juga. Gak sesuai harapan juga *nangis di pojokan

Tapi saya masih mengharap review dari pembaca. Kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan T_T

Terima kasih juga untuk responnya di ff Remake Divergent *bow jangan lupa fav and follow.

Terima kasih lagi sudah mampir *lambai2


	2. Chapter 2

**W (Two World)**

Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun . Kang Seulgi . Park Jinyoung (JR GOT7) . Byun Seong Moo (OC) . Zhang Yixing . Kim Junmyeon

And Other

Romance . Drama

Remake Drama Korea W

GS

T

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Suara ponsel yang kurang enak di dengar itu menggema di penjuru ruangan kecil dengan meja-meja yang barangnya berserakan serta dua ranjang bertingkat yang makin mempersempit ruangan. Salah satu handuk bertengger pada tali jemuran yang di buat seadanya: dengan tali yang di ikat pada dua tiang ranjang. RS Universitas Myungsei tercetak jelas di bagian bawah handuk.

Suara dengkuran yang tak kalah nyaring dari dering ponsel keluar dari mulut menganga seorang pria yang tidur di bagian atas ranjang. Suaranya saling bersahutan dengan seorang wanita seumurnya yang tidur di ranjang lainnya. Buku-buku dan kaus kaki yang berserakan tak menjadi pengganggu berarti. Oh, kecuali suara dering ponsel.

"Hei, angkat telponmu" gumam si wanita dengan mata terpejam. Satu tangannya menggaruk bagian perut, merasa mulai terganggu dengan derng ponsel

Si pria yang tidur di ranjang seberang bagian atas masih terlelap.

"Hei, Zhang Yixing, angkat telponmu itu."

Yang di panggil Zhang Yixing hanya menjilat bibir bagian bawah sambil menyamankan posisi kepalanya.

"Astaga" gerutu si wanita dengan jas putih khas dokter itu. Dahinya mengernyit, kaki pendek nya menendang ke segala arah dengan kesal. Lalu tubuh mengantuknya bangun dengan geraman pelan.

"Aku ini butuh tidur!" rambut panjangnya tersibak dengan tidak elit saat ia mengambil ponsel hitam di atas meja seberang ranjangnya.

 _Anjing Gila is calling_

"Hei, ini si anjing gila" si rambut panjang mendongak.

Seolah mendapat dorongan dari alam bawah sadarnya, Zhang Yixing langsung terduduk dengan mata yang terbuka tiga centi. Dengkurannya tertelan bulat-bulat. Ponsel hitam di lempar ke atas yang di sambut dengan baik oleh sang pemilik, padahal kesadarannya masih mengawang.

"Mati kau." Ujar si wanita, menyeringai, sebelum kembali membungkuk untuk menyentuh kasur empuk. "Ponselmu berdering terus" mengejek dengan suara dan wajah kekanak-kanakkan, lalu membaringkan tubuh dengan kaki di tekuk.

Yixing berdehem, rambutnya berantakan dengan jejak keputihan di sudut mata. Merasa suaranya sudah layak untuk mangangkat panggilan penting itu, ia segera menggeser tombol hijau di layar.

"Ya, Professor Kim. Ini Zhang Yixing" ujarnya terburu-buru.

'Yak!' teriak suara di seberang telpon dengan nyaring.

Yixing menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. "Ya Professor"

'Angkat telponnya, idiot!'

"Bukan begitu—"

'Mana Byun Baekhyun?!'

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Ding!

Seolah ada besi yang baru saja di pukul keras-keras di atas kepalanya, si wanita yang masih cengengesan di kasur itu langsung membuka mata. Lebih tepatnya melotot. Bencana. Pertanda buruk. Dan hal negative lainnya jika Yixing menyebut namanya.

"Dia di sampingku."

Masih dengan mata melotot, Baekhyun melirik Yixing yang balik menatapnya dengan mata mengantuk. Namun sedetik kemudian pria berdimple itu melongok, seperti mencari sesuatu di sekitar tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia tak angkat telponnya"

Baekhyun tercekat, kepalanya lebih dulu terangkat sesaat setelah Yixing mengakhiri panggilan. Belum satu menit berlalu saat ia mengejek Yixing, kini karma seperti bus sekolah yang datang pagi-pagi buta. Badannya reflex terbangun saat menyadari bahaya seperti apa yang mengancamnya sekarang.

Duk!

"Akh!" jerit Baekhyun saat tulang keringnya terbentur tangga ranjang dengan keras. "Sakit sekali" rengeknya sambil mengelus kakinya yang terbentur.

Yixing mendengus, menyiapkan badannya kembali untuk berbaring. "Dia mencarimu"

Baekhyun meraih ponsel pintarnya yang terjatuh ke lantai saat ia bangun tadi. Menatap horor notifikasi yang tertera di layar.

[10 Panggilan tak terjawab dari Anjing Gila]

Baekhyun hampir kembali membuat kepalanya terbentur di kepala ranjang. "Ke-kenapa ponselku dalam silent mode?"

"Dia kemungkinan besar akan membunuhmu" ujar Yixing yang kini menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan dramatis. Rasa kantuknya menguap entah kemana, "Karena kau tak mengangkat telpon darinya"

"Kenapa dia mencariku?" sergah Baekhyun, memasang sepatunya dengan sembarangan.

"Entah" sahut Yixing sambil menguap. "Semangat!"

Baekhyun benar-benar akan memukul Yixing jika kondisinya sekarang memungkinkan. Wanita dengan rambut sepunggung itu berlari keluar kamar. Ingin menangis rasanya. Kenapa Professor Kim mencarinya pagi-pagi begini? Oh! Apakah ada pasien yang harus operasi mendadak?

Lorong demi lorong yang telah di penuhi pasien di lewatinya. Kadang berhenti sebentar untuk menyapa anak kecil bersama ibunya. Kadang harus menyalip diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Baekhyun sebisa mungkin tidak membuat keributan, walau para perawat bisa melihat dengan jelas kecepatan berlarinya.

"Omo! Dokter Byun" ujar salah satu perawat dekat meja administrasi.

"Dimana professor Kim?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengalungkan id card di lehernya.

Perawat perempuan itu menggeleng sambil menunjuk sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun tak punya waktu jika si perawat hanya ingin memberinya ucapan selamat pagi atau bertanya tentang bagaimana kegiatannya semalam. Baekhyun bahkan tidak peduli bahwa rambutnya belum sempat di rapikan.

"Ada iler di wajahmu" kata si perawat lagi.

Benar kan?

Baekhyun memang bukan seseorang yang suka bersolek, memakai make up dengan berlebihan untuk mempercantik diri. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter membuatnya terbiasa berdandan sederhana. Namun bukan berarti Baekhyun suka melupakan penampilan. Setidaknya dia akan mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi setelah bangun tidur. Pengecualian untuk hari ini. Baekhyun dengan tergesa berlalu sambil mengusap-usap sudut bibirnya.

Yang terpenting sekarang ruang operasi.

Lift berdenting terbuka. Kerumunan orang-orang bergantian memasuki benda yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai bawah itu. Entah mengapa hari ini rumah sakit di penuhi orang-orang. Demi Tuhan! Ini bukan pusat perbelanjaan. Baekhyun dengan frustasi berbelok arah ke pintu tangga darurat yang terletak di samping kiri lift.

Dua belas undakan tangga…

"Astaga. Bagaimana ini?"

Dua puluh empat undakan tangga…

"Dia tidak akan membunuh ku kan?"

Tiga puluh enam undakan tangga…

"Jebal, jebal, jebal"

Langkah nya memacu semakin cepat. Tidak peduli lagi jika ada yang menyapanya di lorong. Bahkan seorang perawat harus menyingkir melihat dokter cantik itu berlari tanpa menghiraukan nafas. Mungkin Baekhyun akan meminjam tabung oksigen dari UGD setelah ini.

Baekhyun sampai di ruang operasi.

"Mana Profesor Kim?" tanya nya pada seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar masih lengkap dengan seragam operasi.

"Dia tidak ada disini" sahut si dokter.

Baekhyun menarik nafas, berbalik arah menuju meja administrasi lantai dua.

"Kau sudah lihat Profesor Kim?" tanyanya pada seorang perawat di balik meja.

"Belum" perawat itu menggeleng, menelisik keadaan Baekhyun yang berantakan.

Paru-paru Baekhyun mengecil.

"Apa tidak ada pasien sakit jantung?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada"

Si dokter bersurai madu bernafas dengan berat. Kalau tidak ada pasien gawat darurat, lalu untuk apa Profesor Kim memanggilnya? Baekhyun benar-benar akan mengundurkan diri jika pria yang lebih tua dari nya itu berniat mengerjainya. Tapi tidak! Professor Kim bukan seseorang dengan selera humor yang bagus. Pria kaku.

"Terus kenapa ini?" pertanyaan yang tertuju untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun merengek, hampir menangis; karena Profesor Kim dan karena paru-parunya sakit. Kembali, wanita itu berlari. Olahraga pagi yang mengejutkan.

Baekhyun sampai di depan pintu bercat coklat. Nafasnya ia atur dengan baik. Sebuah gelang karet di ambilnya dari saku jas untuk mengikat rambut madunya yang berantakan. Suara nafasnya terdengar seperti seseorang yang makan berkilo-kilo cabai merah saat dengan tergesa pula ia membersihkan sudut-sudut matanya.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu tiga kali.

"Profesor Kim. Ini Byun Baekhyun" jeda beberapa detik sebelum ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Masuklah"

Baekhyun membuang nafas kepedasannya satu kali sebelum membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruangan yang cukup besar dengan sofa-sofa empuk yang mengelilingi meja. Dua buah nakas dengan laci yang Baekhyun yakin berisi dokumen-dokumen penting terletak berjauhan. Satu di dekat pintu, yang satu lagi di dekat meja kerja. Aroma karbol menyengat hidungnya. Baekhyun ingat jika atasannya ini adalah pecinta kebersihan.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Baekhyun mendekat kearah meja kerja dengan professor Kim di baliknya.

"Kau sadar berapa waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk datang kemari?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk. Untuk seseorang yang memiliki temperamen tinggi, Profesor Kim memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan. Rambut hitamnya selalu tersisir rapi dengan kacamata bening yang membingkai matanya. Selain di takuti, professor dengan nama lengkap Kim Junmyeon itu juga cukup popular karena wajahnya.

Tapi untuk Baekhyun, ketampanan seseorang tidak bisa hanya di ukur dari penampilan fisik. Namun juga dari perangai dan perkataan—

"Kau mau mati?"

Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun tetaplah anak bawang.

"Maafkan aku professor" Baekhyun membngkuk berkali-kali, mencoba menarik simpati sang atasan, dengan kemungkinan 0,00,01%. "Aku tidak tau kau disini"

"Kau pun tak mengangkat telpon dariku. Kau meremehkanku ya?"

Baekhyun tersedak nafasnya sendiri.

"Kau fikir kau boleh mengabaikan telepon dariku?"

"Maafkan aku" meminta maaf lagi, membungkuk lagi. "Ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Maaf" Baekhyun sungguh tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk mendapat intimidasi mengerikan dari pria di depannya saat ini. Dan, pengalamannya tidak banyak. Kalau di pecat, dia mungkin akan kesusahan mendapat pekerjaan baru di rumah sakit lain.

Diam-diam Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

' _Khayalanku berlebihan. Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi'_ Baekhyun menggigt bibir bawah, _'Iya kan?'_

"Apa ayahmu itu Byun Seong Moo, si penulis webtoon?"

Baekhyun reflex mengangkat kepala, "Ya?"

"Ada yang bilang kau itu putrinya. Aku baru tahu"

"Iya aku putrinya."

Kim Junmyeon menatapnya, "Benarkah?"

"iya" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dengan gugup.

Wanita itu dapat mendengar helaan nafas dari sang atasan. Oh apalagi ini? Kenapa ayahnya di bawa-bawa? Baekhyun dapat mengingat dengan jelas saat sekolah dasar dulu ia membuat keributan di kelas, dan ayahnya di panggil untuk mendapat teguran dari guru pembimbing. Apakah professor Kim juga akan memanggil ayahnya?

"Kenapa ini hanya terjadi padamu?"

 _Ya, kenapa ini hanya terjadi padaku?_ batin Baekhyun merengek.

"Ayahmu itu Byun Seong Moo yang hebat, tapi kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?"

Baekhyun akhirnya mengernyitkan dahi. Sepertinya dia salah paham dengan situasi sekarang dan ada sesuatu yang benar-benar penting daripada mengabaikan pasien seperti yang ia fikirkan beberapa saat lalu. Baekhyun menatap professor Kim dengan bingung. Sang atasan kembali menghela nafas di kursinya.

"Astaga Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya yang tersembunyi di balik poni. Masih dengan keadaan linglung, Baekhyun kembali menunduk.

"Maaf" mungkin maksud professor Kim kemampuan Baekhyun masih sangat jauh di bawah kakinya, tidak cocok dengan sang ayah yang seorang penulis hebat. "Maaf karena aku kurang mumpuni" lanjutnya, benar-benar merasa tidak berbakat.

"Kau tinggal dengan orang tuamu?"

Lagi, pertanyaan professor Kim membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Tidak, aku Cuma tinggal dengan ibuku" jawabnya, terkekeh ambigu.

"Dimana ayahmu"

"Orangtuaku bercerai" sahut Baekhyun cepat. Dia tidak suka membahas ini.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau jarang bertemu ayahmu?" marga Kim memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku sering menemuinya"

Baekhyun melipat bibirnya, merasa jengah denga pembicaraan yang tidak dapat dia tebak kemana arahnya. Di panggil pagi-pagi. Olahraga pagi yang sangat menyenangkan. Hampir di bentak. Bertanya tentang ayahnya. Membahas keluarganya. Apakah professor Kim beralih profesi menjadi wartawan?

"Tapi, kenapa anda terus menanyakan hal ini?" ia hampir tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya yang mulai kesal. "Aku sangat—"

"Beri tahu aku spoilernya"

.

.

.

Baekhyun membalas bungkukan seorang perawat yang baru saja melewatinya. Tubuhnya melangkah dengan ringan, bahkan ia bisa merasakan kakinya melayang. Tubuhnya bergoyang pelan sebelum kembali melangkah dengan wajar sambil merapatkan jas dokternya. Rekan-rekannya di rumah sakit, sering bergosip tentang senyumnya yang sangat manis dan menawan. Baekhyun tidak pernah peduli, karena ia sudah mendengar hal itu sejak pertama kali ia masuk sekolah.

Dan sekarang, seperti tinta permanen, senyum itu tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya. Baekhyun merasa sangat segar—mungkin pengaruh lari pagi yang beberapa saat lalu dilakukannya—di tambah cuaca pagi yang cerah di balik kaca jendela. Sebentar lagi keinginannya selama bekerja di RS Universitas Myungsei akan terwujud.

"Daebak!" pekiknya. "Kalau aku tahu sebelumnya dia suka komik, hidupku di rumah sakit ini pasti lebih mudah. Yah, aku tahu itu sekarang"

Tangannya merogoh salah satu saku jas yang di kenakannya, lalu mengelurkan ponsel dengan cash berwarna rose-gold miliknya. Menekan angka satu yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan sang ayah. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan lebih sering mengunjungi ayahnya dan membawakannya banyak makanan. Baekhyun lagi-lagi terkikik senang.

.

.

.

 _A few minutes ago_

Kedip. Kedip.

"Apa?" Baekhyun bahkan harus memajukan kepalanya, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Aku…" Professor Kim menunduk untuk membuka laci meja kerjanya. "sangat suka membaca webtoon belakangan ini" lanjutnya, menunjukkan sebuah buku komik dengan sampul depan berupa gambar mata hitam pekat setajam elang. "Webtoon ayahmu"

Bingo!

Baekhyun akhirnya paham situasi nya sekarang. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu berlari dengan sekuat tenaga tadi. Seharusnya ia tahu, hal yang akan di bicarakan oleh professor Kim benar-benar 'Penting'.

"Aku sangat menyukainya. Tentu saja webtoon ini sangat popular, tapi aku tidak suka membaca webtoon, jadi aku tidak membacanya." Kata professor Kim. "Tapi kudengar," suaranya meninggi, membuat Baekhyun berjengit, "webtoon nya akan tamat minggu ini, jadi aku langsung ke toko buku dan membeli komiknya. Lihat ini"

Professor tampan itu kembali mengambil beberap—tidak, betumpuk-tumpuk buku komik seri webtoon milik ayahnya dari dalam laci. Baekhyun kembali mengernyit. Professor Kim yang tampan tapi galak itu mempunyai tumpukan buku komik di laci meja kerjanya. Luar biasa. Baekhyun menoleh kearah nakas di samping nya, berfikir apakah ada hal lain lagi yang di sembunyikan oleh professor Kim disana?

"Ini memang membuat kecanduan" professor yang lebih tua itu tertawa, sambil terus mengeluarkan beberap buku dari laci. "Butuh dua malam membaca semua ini. Kenapa komik ini seru sekali?" tanyanya, menatap bawahannya.

Baekhyun cengengesan, menunjuk buku-buku itu sambil mengangguk paham. Wajah leganya tidak dapat di sembunyikan.

"Anda menelponku…" ujar Baekhyun hati-hati, "karena ini?"

Kim Junmyeon kembali menampakkan wajah ramahnya."Kau tahu? Aku suka karakter utama di komik ini. Park Chanyeol sangat kuat. Sebagai pria, kupikir dia itu hebat" ujarnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk salah satu sampul buku.

"Aku juga berpikiran begitu" sahut Baekhyun cepat, menunjukkan wajah seantusias mungkin. Dia harus bisa mengambil kesempatan dalam situasi sempit seperti ini.

"Kau juga penggemarnya?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak suka Park Chanyeol. Dia tampan, berbakat dan santun. Dan matanya sangat seksi. Aku—"

Ding!

Baekhyun harus berterima kasih pada pemukul besi imajiner di kepalanya. Wanita itu kembali menatap professor Kim. Wajah antusias nya menghilang dengan sekejap.

"Seksi?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata.

"Ma-maaf professor. Aku sudah kelewatan"

"Astaga—"

Professor Kim sudah beranjak dari kursinya sambil mengangkat tangan tinggi. Baekhyun menutup mata, memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya, mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk—dipukul—yang akan terjadi tepat saat pintu terbuka dan Yixing masuk ke dalam. Sambil menutup pintu, Yixing menatap kaget pada dua orang di depannya. Hal apa yang dia lewatkan?

"Ayo high five"

Kepala bersurai madu itu menoleh dengan cepat, lalu tertawa pelan sambil melompat kecil, menyambut tangan sang atasan. Sekali lagi, dia lega. Dia harus ke gereja akhir pekan nanti.

"Aku senang sekali bertemu dengan sesama penggemar Park Chanyeol" ujar professor Kim. Ia kembali duduk di singgasananya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau itu penggemarnya juga"

Baekhyun masih tertawa-tawa saat Yixing berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus aneh.

"Sejak kapan anda suka W? anda harusnya bilang padaku"

Yixing masih menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat girang. Bukan hanya dia, professor Kim juga terlihat senang. Apa yang di lakukan Baekhyun sampai professor galak itu terlihat santai seperti sekarang?

"Professor Kim" panggil Yixing, yang di panggil menatap kearahnya. "Tanda tangan disini" Yixing menyerahkan berkas kuning di tangannya ke meja si professor.

"Tapi, siapa sebenarnya pelakunya?" tanya professor Kim mengabaikan Yixing. "Beritahu aku spoilernya"

"Ayahku tidak pernah cerita tentang alur komiknya."

"Aku kenal ayahnya. Dia sangat tegas" Yixing ikut menyahut tanpa peduli pada berkasnya yang di abaikan. Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

Professor Kim menarik nafas sambil kembali bersandar di kursi. Pria berkacamat itu pernah meminta sepeda baru pada ayahnya pada saat ia baru saja masuk sekolah dasar. Ayahnya sempat melarang, namun ia melakukan segala cara sampai akhirnya mendapatkan sepeda baru. Kali ini pun ia akan melakukan sesuatu agar mendapat spoiler dari webtoon favoritnya. Cukup mudah.

"Kau tak pernah operasi bedah jantung kan?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan mata.

"Akan ku beri kau kesempatan" ujar si marga Kim dengan suara hampir berbisik.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Hal yang paling diinginkan oleh seorang dokter bedah sudah pasti memiliki jadwal operasi miliknya sendiri. Dan Baekhyun belum memiliki kesempatan itu hingga tiga tahun dia bekerja di RS Universitas Myungsei. Dan tawaran yang di berikan oleh Profesor Kim benar-benar membuatnya ingin menggeledah isi kamar ayahnya sekarang juga.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun, merasa harus memperjelas tawaran itu.

"Tapi cari tahu dulu siapa pelakunya" jawab professor Kim dengan raut wajah serius.

Baekhyun terkesiap,menoleh kesamping dengan cepat; menatap Yixing, yang juga balik menatapnya dengan wajah yang sama terkejutnya. Kesempatan emas. Tapi bagaimana dengan ayahnya?

"Tapi ayahku takkan pernah mau memberitahuku" suara Baekhyun terdengar memelas.

"Kalau begitu ku tarik kembali tawaranku" professor berkacamata itu memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

 _Sial!_

"Aku akan cari tahu sekarang Professor!" sahut Baekhyun terlampau antusias, namun di dalam hati mengumpat keras. Seharusnya dia tahu kecerdikan atasannya ini. Bagaimanapun mencari spoiler webtoon W sama saja dengan mengganggu privasi ayahnya. Tapi, itu bisa di fikirkan nanti. Baekhyun bisa saja mengarang spoilernya, dan mengatakan bahwa ayahnya tiba-tiba saja mengganti alur cerita saat apa yang ia beritahukan tidak sama.

"Kalau kau berbohong karena kau ingin bedah jantung, aku akan membunuhmu" Kim Junmyeon menyeringai tipis. Memang sangat mudah.

Ding! Dong!

Rencana pertama gagal!

Baekhyun cengengesan sambil melompat kecil. "Jangan khawatir" ujarnya sambil tersenyum sumringah kearah Yixing yang memandangnya dengan wajah masam, memukul lengan teman seperjuangannya itu untuk melampiaskan kebahagiaan serta kekesalannya. "Jangan khawatir professor" ucapnya lagi sambil melangkah keluar ruangan.

Pintu tertutup. Yixing menghela nafas. Menunduk untuk menyentuh beberapa berkas, seolah sedang memeriksanya. Pria dengan rambut kecoklatan itu tiba-tiba saja bimbang. Dia dan Baekhyun mengambil jurusan kedokteran yang sama, masuk di rumah sakit ini pun hampir bersamaan. Mereka juga sama-sama bekerja keras untuk bisa melaksanakan operasi bedah jantung yang di tangani oleh mereka sendiri. Tapi sekarang, professor Kim memberi Baekhyun kesempatan hanya dengan bayaran spoiler webtoon.

"Professor Kim" panggilnya, yang di panggil hanya mendengung untuk menyahuti sambil menggoreskan tanda tangannya di atas berkas milik pria bermarga Zhang itu. "Sepertinya itu tidak adil"

"Apanya?" professor Kim mendongak.

"Bahkan rekan-rekan senior saja belum pernah berkesempatan melakukan operasi bedah jantung" sahut Yixing, berdalih membela para senior untuk menutupi keinginannya. Ia tahu atasannya ini bisa membaca situasi dengan cepat.

"Benarkah?" Yixing tahu suara terkejut itu hanya di buat-buat."Jika kau merasa tak enak, kau juga harusnya punya ayah kartunis"

Ayah Yixing nyatanya seorang pegawai negeri sipil.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Menatap kearah luar jendela dengan wajah konyol, seolah pintu ruang operasi dengan bayangan dirinya yag melakukan bedah jantung tergambar jelas disana. Suara nada sambung telpon menyadarkannya. Segera saja ia menekan tombol merah.

"Tidak" ucapnya, "nanti aku akan kena masalah. Ya benar" jemari lentiknya beralih menekan tombol angka lima. Nama seeorang muncul di layar.

Park JinYoung.

Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai panggilannya di jawab oleh seseorang di seberang telpon.

'Halo? Baekhyun noona?'

"Jinyoung-ah, sudah lama ya~~" suara ramah yang terlalu di buat-buat itu bahkan membuat Baekhyun geli sendiri.

'Noona, itu—'

"Kau pasti sangat sibuk." Potong Baekhyun tanpa menyadari suara bergetar dari lawan bicaranya. "Aku tahu hari ini hari terakhir, dan kau pasti sibuk. Tapi, aku punya permintaan untukmu. Hidupku sangat bergantung pada hal ini. Jadi jangan bilang pada ayah"

'Noona, noona, noona'

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara Jinyoung yang terburu-buru.

'Kami sedang dalam kesulitan'

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun, memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku jas dokter miliknya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak.

'Ayahmu… menghilang'

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

Maaf untuk typo dan bahasa yang amburadul. Saya sudah berusaha yang terbaik /.\

Jangan lupa review nya ^^

Terima kasih sudah mampir *tebarkiss


	3. Chapter 3

**W (Two World)**

Byun Baekhyun . Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun . Kang Seulgi . Park Jinyoung (JR GOT7) . Byun Seong Moo (OC) . Zhang Yixing . Kim Junmyeon

And Other

Romance . Drama

Remake Drama Korea W

GS

T

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Kau belum bicara dengannya?" ujar Jinyoung, mengekori Baekhyun memasuki ruang kerja tuan Byun yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

Ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna kayu itu terlihat berantakan. Buku-buku komik bertumpuk dan diletakkan sembarangan di lantai. Setiap pojok ruangan hanya diisi dengan tumpukan komik serta dokumen yang tidak dimengerti oleh Baekhyun. Dinding kayu setiap sudut ruangan pun hanya di penuhi dengan poster webtoon terkenal si pemilik ruangan. Dua buah komputer di letakkan berdampingan diatas sebuah meja kerja yang tak kalah berantakan.

Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, selain ruangan yang benar-benar kosong tanpa tuan Byun.

"Aku sudah terlalu sibuk. Sudah lama aku tidak bicara dengan ayah," ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku harusnya memberitahu editor,"

"Kita tunggu saja dia dulu," sahut Baekhyun. Terlalu terburu-buru menurutnya jika harus segera menghubungi editor yang menangani penerbitan webtoon miliknya ayahnya tersebut. "Kita masih punya waktu."

Baekhyun kembali mengelilingi ruangan. Ruang kerja tersebut langsung bergabung dengan kamar tidur ayahnya. Di bagian kamar tidur, Baekhyun masih bisa menemui figura-figura yang tergantung rapi di dinding. Fotonya dengan ayah.

"Kau tahu apa anehnya?" tanya Jinyoung tanpa tanggapan dari Baekhyun. Pria yang lebih muda dari Baekhyun tersebut terlihat frustasi dengan apa yang terjadi. "Kami kemarin bekerja disini seharian, dan Pak Byun tidak pernah keluar dari ruangan ini."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut. Dengan cepat kepalanya menoleh kearah Jinyoung. Tidak mungkin ayahnya tidak keluar dari ruangan jika sekarang yang ditemuinya adalah ruangan tanpa penghuni yang berantakan. Tapi Jinyoung masih berdiri disana dengan wajah penuh keyakinan.

Apa yang dikatakan Jinyoung tidak salah sebenarnya. Tadi malam tepat pukul Sembilan, Jinyoung memasuki ruangan sekedar menawarkan segelas kopi. Tuan Byun memang perlu minuman berkaffein untuk menyelesaikan gambarannya yang sering memakan waktu hingga tengah malam.

"Nanti saja, jam sepuluh," sahut suara serak dari pria yang hampir setengah abad itu.

Jinyoung mengiyakan dan segera keluar dari ruangan. Mereka semua—jinyoung dan dua temannya—berada di luar ruangan semalaman untuk menyelesaikan satu episode penuh webtoon yang direncanakan akan segera tamat itu. Meja kerja mereka terletak sangat dekat dengan pintu utama, sehingga siapapun yang keluar atau masuk dapat langsung diketahui.

Tepat pukul sepuluh malam, Jinyoung kembali memasuki ruangan . Tapi tuan Byun tidak berada diruangannya. Tidak ada yang melihat dia keluar darisana. Karena takut kalau-kalau saja atasannya tersebut terjatuh, Jinyoung meminta kedua rekannya untuk membantunya mencari tuan Byun. Di kamar mandi, halaman depan, halaman samping, dan di sekitar gang. Mereka mencari kemana-mana. Bahkan mobil hitam milik tuan Byun masih terparkir rapi di depan pagar.

"Tidak ada jejak sama sekali," buru Jinyoung , menghampiri Baekhyun dengan panik. "Bukankah itu aneh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Memang aneh."

Jinyoung mengigiti jarinya, ekspresi panik berlebihannya sedikit banyaknya membuat Baekhyun ingin tertawa. Tapi hal ini memang benar aneh. Ayahnya tidak mungkin melompat dari jendela untuk keluar dari rumah.

"Haruskah aku lapor polisi?" Jinyoung semakin panik.

Baekhyun menggeleng, kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah mendekati meja kerja kayu di dekat jendela kaca yang terbuka. "Ini belum 24 jam. Kita tunggu saja dulu. Ayah mungkin frustasi dan mencari udara segar."

"Malam-malam dan tanpa berkata apapun? Dan tidak bawa uang atau ponsel?" tanpa sadar Jinyoung menaikkan nada suaranya. Jinyoung menghela nafas untuk menghilangkan kepanikannya yang berlebihan. Dia hampir saja membentak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam. Perkataan Jinyoung lagi-lagi benar. Ayahnya memang cukup pendiam dank eras. Namun hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Ayah juga manusia," setidaknya Baekhyun harus membuat anak buah ayahnya itu tenang. "Ayah pasti merasa sedih mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada karakter komiknya yang sudah ayah gambar selama sepuluh tahun."

Jinyoung menatap Baekhyun, ekspresi paniknya seketika hilang, "siapa? Pak Byun?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Jinyoung mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas, "Dia tidak mungkin merasa sedih. Katanya dia muak dengan karakter miliknya dan ingin membunuh karakter komik itu."

"Membunuh karakter miliknya?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut. "Membunuh siapa?"

Jinyoung membenarkan letak kacamata di batang hidungnya, tubuhnya bergerak gelisah. "Park Chanyeol." Sahutnya, "katanya dia akan membunuh Park Chanyeol di adegan terakhir."

"Ayah tidak akan membunuh Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun terkekeh tidak percaya.

Pria yang lebih muda membulatkan mulutnya, tergagap dengan dua jari menunjuk ke matanya, "Astaga, aku melihatnya sendiri…." Mulutnya masih terbuka dengan gerak tubuh yang meyakinkan Baekhyun. "….kesini. Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh begini, tapi akan aku tunjukkan padamu noona."

Baekhyun tetap memperhatikan sikap aneh bawahan ayahnya tersebut. Tubuhnya sedikit bergeser saat Jinyoung menerobos dan berdiri di depan komputer yang tidak menyala.

"Jangan katakana pada siapapun, oke?" ujar Jinyoung sambil menyalakan komputer milik tuan Byun.

Dan yang dilihat Baekhyun selanjutnya hampir membuatnya berteriak. Bola matanya membesar memperhatikan gambar di layar komputer. Gambar kartun seorang laki-laki yang tergeletak penuh darah. Bahkan meskipun hampir setiap hari melihat darah di rumah sakit, Baekhyun tetap saja bergidik.

"Apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun. Badannya reflex mendekat kearah komputer.

"Ini Park Chanyeol. Lihat, dia meninggal," sahut Jinyoung.

"Kenapa? K-kk-kenapa kalian membunuh Chanyeol?"

"Aku tidak membunuhnya," sengit Jinyoung. "Kenapa pak Byun membunuh Chanyeol? Ini memang tidak masuk akal."

"Benarkah dia akan mati?"

Jinyoung membuang nafas cukup keras, seolah yang mereka bicarakan adalah sosok nyata yang dengan sengaja di bunuh oleh tuan Byun. "Lihatlah itu. lihatlah darahnya. Bagaimana orang bisa hidup setelah pendarahannya banyak sekali? Kau itu dokter."

Kepala Baekhyun semakin mendekat kearah layar komputer. Hampir seluruh gambar di penuhi dengan warna merah darah. Pria yang terkapar di gambar seolah baru saja tertusuk di bagian perut. Darah dari perutnya bahkan menggenang hingga ke kepala. Tentu sebagai dokter Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa pendarahan hebat seperti itu kemungkinan besar akan menyebabkan kematian. Sekali lagi Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Ayahnya benar-benar ahli dalam hal menggambar.

"Kami juga sudah menentangnya. Aku tidak pernah menentang idenya selama ini. Tapi kali ini, aku sangat menentangnya. Seon Mi bahkan menangis. Tapi pak Byun sangat keras kepala…" Jinyoung terengah. "….wahh, pak Byun niat sekali membunuhnya. Dan pak Byun ingin membunuhnya secara brutal, katanya itu impian hidupnya. Aigoo"

Pria yang lebih muda itu kembali menghela nafas. Selama hampir lima tahun bekerja sama dengan tuan Byun, baru kali ini ia melihat atasannya tersebut sangat berniat membunuh karakter dalam kartun yang membuatnya terkenal.

jinyoung hanya mengkhawatirkan jika saja episode terakhir tersebut di update, kemungkinan respon negative dari pembaca sangat besar. Semua orang yang telah mengikuti serial webtoon itu sebagian besar akan marah. Orang-orang tentu mengharapkan balas dendam yang dramatis di bagian akhir komik, tapi nyatanya tokoh utama kartun mati konyol.

Kedua rekan kerja Jinyoung mengira tuan Byun hanya pergi keluar untuk mengambil keputusan bagaimana akhir ceritanya. Tapi Jinyoung dengan jelas mengatakan ketidak setujuannya. Bukan tanpa alasan, Jinyoung melihat sendiri bagaimana tuan Byun tersenyum senang saat menggambar bagian yang saat ini masih ditatapi Baekhyun. Seolah ada bagian dirinya yang terpuaskan saat melihat Park Chanyeol mati.

"Tuan Byun sangat senang ingin membunuh karakter itu," ujar Jinyoung, suaranya melemah karena terlalu lelah memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi sejak semalam. Sebagian besar karena kepanikannya yang berlebihan.

Baekhyun menegakkan badannya, namun matanya masih tidak bisa lepas dari gambar di computer. Baekhyun tidak mengerti, hanya saja ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak rela melihat tokoh utama dalam webtoon tersebut mati dengan tragis. Baekhyun pikir ia hanya terlalu terbawa perasaan pada karakter yang telah ada selama sepuluh tahun itu. Tapi Baekhyun bahkan tidak punya banyak waktu untuk terus mengikuti setiap episode karena kesibukannya di rumah sakit.

Mungkin ini insting seorang dokter.

Tapi, kenapa ayahnya sangat senang membunuh karekter utamanya?

Ayahnya menghilang dan belum kembali hingga sekarang. Ponsel dan dompetnya masih berada di atas nakas. Baekhyun tidak ingin berpikiran terlalu jauh. Ayahnya mungkin saja sedang mencari ilham di suatu tempat. Menggambar kartun tidak semudah kelihatannya. Tapi jika ayahnya sudah benar-benar menentukan ending cerita dengan cara membunuh karakter utama, sudah pasti tidak ada lagi yang harus ia pikirkan ulang.

Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada. Oke, dia harus jadi pemikir yang handal untuk saat ini.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ini bukan masalah serius yang harus melibatkan otak detektif.

Ayahnya hanya pergi ke suatu tempat. Mungkin untuk memikirkan cara mengahadapi para pembaca yang memberi respon negative atau….

Wanita dengan setelan kaos bergaris hitam putih di lapisi coat biru tua dan celana kain abu-abu itu membulatkan mata. Suara tercekatnya bahkan ikut mengejutkan Jinyoung.

"Mungkinkah…." Ia menoleh menatap Jinyoung. "Ada seorang penggemar fanatik tahu kalau akhir ceritanya akan seperti ini, makanya dia menculik Ayah?"

Jinyoung membulatkan bibir, "Seperti di film 'Misery'?"

Baekhyun menepuk tangannya kemudian menunjuk Jinyoung, "Benar!"

Wanita bersama pria yang lebih muda itu kembali panik. Jari-jari kembali mereka gigiti. Setidaknya itulah alasan kuat mengapa tuan Byun menghilang yang dapat Baekhyun simpulkan. Jinyoung kembali bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kalau begitu—"

"Kita harus lapor polisi," potong Baekhyun. "Firasatku tidak enak."

"Akan kuhubungi polisi sekarang," ujar Jinyoung melesat cepat keluar dari ruangan lalu meneriaki kedua rekannya untuk segera menghubungi polisi.

Baekhyun kembali menyusuri ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja bisa jadi bukti untuk pihak kepolisian nanti. Diamblinya kertas-kertas note yang berserakan di samping komputer. Keningnya mengernyit saat membaca tulisan tangan sang ayah di atas note yang dapat dipahaminya sebagai referensi untuk alur cerita webtoon W.

[Rahasia kematian keluarganya, kejadian yang tak terduga dan akhir ceritanya]

[Masalah keluarganya, tersangka, dan Han Cheol Ho]

Sesuatu di balik kertas-kertas note yang berserakan mengambil perhatian Baekhyun. Sebuah foto dengan gambar yang agak sulit dipahami. Seperti sesuatu….

Tidak.

Seperti sesosok monster yang memakan seseorang?

Entahlah.

Di baliknya kertas foto tersebut. Sebuah tulisan lain yang kali ini tidak dapat di mengertinya.

"Dibandingkan aku yang dibunuh olehnya, akulah yang akan membunuhnya," gumam Baekhyun.

Dzzztt!

Baekhyun menatap layar computer yang masih menyala. Ia melihat sesuatu yang bergerak tadi. Tapi tidak ada apapun. Layar computer masih menampilkan gambar Park Chanyeol yang terkapar penuh darah. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, kemudian berbalik. Tumpukan buku di rak di samping menarik perhatiannya.

Deg!

Belum satu langkah, Bekhyun merasa kakinya tertahan. Tidak. Bukan kakinya. Sesuatu menahan bagian belakang coat nya. Tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, Baekhyun meraba bagian belakang coatnya. Tapi yang kemudian dapat dirabanya bukan sejenis benda keras seperti paku atau ujung meja. Ada sesuatu yang basah dan lengket.

Di tariknya tangannya.

Ada darah.

Darah?

Nafas Baekhyun tiba-tiba tercekat. Matanya bergerak liar. Kepalanya menoleh dengan kaku. Baekhyun tidak terlalu percaya pada hantu. Menurutnya hal seperti itu tidak akan mengusiknya jika ia pun tidak bertindak macam-macam. Ia yakin, sebelum ke rumah sang ayah, ia tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh. Ia juga tidak pernah menyebabkan pasien meninggal selama bekerja sebagai dokter.

Lalu, apa yang menahannya sekarang? Hantu?

Baekhyun merasa tenggorokannya kering. Suasan ruangan tiba-tiba mencekam. Ia berjanji akan ke gereja setelah ini jika yang ia lihat benar-benar hantu atau hal sejenis lainnya.

Ia kembali memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Nafasnya tertahan di tenggorokan yang kering. Lebih dari itu, yang di dapatinya selanjutnya semakin membuatnya melebarkan mata.

Itu tangan.

Ya. Sebelah tangan penuh darah.

Sebelah tangan penuh darah yang keluar separuh dari layar komputer.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak dapat berteriak saat tangan tersebut menarik badannya. Dalam sekejap ia menghilang. Menyisakan kertas foto yang melayang jatuh ke lantai.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
